Katsuyuki Konishi
Katsuyuki Konishi (小西 克幸; born April 21, 1973 in Wakayama, Wakayama Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2010) - Wataru Kurozuma *Air Master (2003) - Yoshinori Konishi *Akame ga Kill! (2014) - Bulat *Avenger (2003) - Garcia *Blazing Firefighting Corps (2019) - Takeru Noto (Announced) *Bleach (2011-2012) - Keigo Asano, Shūhei Hisagi (ep355) *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Komui Lee *Diabolik Lovers (2013) - Reiji Sakamaki *Dragon Ball Super (2015) - Captain Ginyū *Durarara!! (2010) - Tom Tanaka, Yellow Scarf J (ep24) *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Tom Tanaka *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016) - Darius Ainsworth *Genesis of Aquarion (2005) - Shiruha *Hyōka (2012) - Takeo Kaitō *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Hideo Minagawa *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Hideo Minagawa (ep3) *Jormungand (2012) - R''', Tourist (ep3) *Kill la Kill (2013-2014) - '''Tsumugu Kinagase, Guts *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Aide, Assistant D (ep14), Blue Knight (ep1), Cavalry Soldier (ep17), Commanding Officer (ep18), Commander (ep16), Disciple (ep10), Driver (ep19), Knight (ep9), Man A (ep11), Masahiko (ep21), Shogun (ep13), Soldier (ep25), Temple Knight A (ep2), Vassal B (ep24), Voice of Official (ep12), Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008) - Johann Trinity *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Natsume's Father *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Ryūji Keikain, Narration (ep24.5) *Rinne of the Boundary (2016) - Refuto *The Seven Deadly Sins (2014-2015) - Dreyfus *Tokyo Ghoul (2014) - Kōtarō Amon 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Shūhei Hisagi *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Keigo Asano *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Shūhei Hisagi *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: The Sealed Card (2000) - Yoshiyuki Terada *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Robber D *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Theatrical Version: Oath Under Snow (2017) - Darius Ainsworth *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Rayquaza *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Heigani *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Heigani *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Bohmander *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Gureggru *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Gureggru *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Raikou *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Hassamu *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - Mantain *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Scientist *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Thunder *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Ptera 'OVA' *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue: Sakura and the Two Bears (2017) - Yoshiyuki Terada *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-2015) - Johann Malkal 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Semimaru Asai Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017-2018) - Marks 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Sakaki *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Sakaki *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (1999) - Additional Voices *Arc Rise Fantasia (2009) - Serge *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Shūhei Hisagi *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Shūhei Hisagi *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Komui Lee *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Captain Ginyū *Dragon Ball: TAG VS (2010) - Captain Ginyū *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Captain Ginyū *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Captain Ginyū *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Winston *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Tom Tanaka *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Tom Tanaka *Eureka Seven TR1: New Wave (2005) - Jean *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Kenshirō *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Kenshirō, Tatsumi Oga *Jump Force (2019) - Kenshirō *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Maeda Toshiie, Shuten-dōji *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Maeda Toshiie, Shuten-dōji *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Johann Trinity *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Maeda Toshiie *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Maeda Toshiie *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Kenshirō *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Subaru *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Lloyd Irving *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (2008) - Lloyd Irving *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Lloyd Irving *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Lloyd Irving *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - Dreyfus 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed (2007) - Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (80) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors